<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever My Family by dazedastrophile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342619">Forever My Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedastrophile/pseuds/dazedastrophile'>dazedastrophile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Between the police station scene and the dart date scene, Fluff, Found Family Vibes, M/M, Missing Scene, Takes place in 1x03, just some softness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedastrophile/pseuds/dazedastrophile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The mystery of TK's name is solved. </p><p>For Day 1 of TK Strand Week: "You're so cute when you pout" + Fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Firehouse 126 Crew (9-1-1 Lone Star) &amp; TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TK Strand Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever My Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time someone in Austin had discovered what TK had stood for, he was in the middle of a police station; handcuffed and holding a cold pack against his bruised cheek. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tyler Kennedy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The name had rolled off of Carlos’ tongue so easily. But despite that, TK couldn’t help as he rolled his eyes and sucked in his top lip, his bottom one jutting out into a pout. It had been quite amazing really, he was twenty six years old and even now, every time he heard it; he felt as though he was being accused of something or disciplined in some way. The truth was, he was far too much into hiding every aspect of himself that he had hoped that this day would have never come. He had hoped he could have lived every day in Austin, simply, as TK Strand. Suddenly he hated the way that the police kept every single record of a person, suddenly he wished he had just lied about his name on that very first day he had ever been arrested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But perhaps he was okay with just one person knowing. That he could deal with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It had been a long day</span>
  </em>
  <span>, TK had thought as he headed towards the truck, weaving his way through the crowd that had gathered at the accident scene. He began to load their equipment back into its place when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. When he turned, he found Carlos standing a few feet away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tyler Kennedy.” Carlos greeted, a teasing tone to his voice and a smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK closed his eyes, the pout returning as his face was hit with a heat that had nothing to do with the Austin sun beating down onto him. “I really wish you wouldn’t have found that out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos chuckled as he walked closer to TK, eliminating the space between the two of them. TK had hoped that no one had heard him say it. When Carlos got close enough to him, he reached up to brush gentle fingers across the now fading bruise on  TK’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK smiled, leaning his head into the touch. He was okay with this, this was something he could take, really it was. He and Carlos had agreed to try things out, slowly beginning to test out the waters until TK felt that it was safe enough to let go from his lifesaver and float on his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we still on for tonight?” Carlos asked as he dropped his hand, seemingly remembering where they were and he proceeded to take a few steps back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are.” TK confirmed. “Right after shift.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strand! Let’s get moving!” TK heard Judd’s voice from inside the truck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming!” He called back before he turned to Carlos. “I will see you later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos nodded, his smile never faltering. “Be safe, TK.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, you too, Carlos.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK turned, climbing into the truck and gave one last wave to Carlos as they began to pull away from the scene. When TK finally turned towards the inside of the truck, he found his team staring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all shook their heads, mumbling words under their breath before they were turning their gazes away. TK stared at them for a moment before he shook his head and looked away. He swore he could feel their gazes on him again but he chose to ignore it, looking out his window at the passing city. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew there had definitely been something up the moment he walked into the common room after his shower.  The rest of the crew were sitting in various places around the room; and all eyes turned on him as he walked across the space to sit down on one of the couches beside Marjan. He made work of opening his bottle of water, taking a sip of it. Soon their gazes begin to burn holes into him, he finds himself glancing around at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what’s up?” He asked, searching for an answer. “Why are you looking at me like that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marjan begins to laugh beside him, trying desperately trying to hide it behind her hand, but the room stays silent otherwise. TK isn’t sure what to think of this situation and he begins to feel a blush growing across his cheeks. Working to distract himself, he brings his water bottle to his lips again and before he knows it, Mateo is blurting out words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know your full name!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK spit out the water he was drinking, nearly choking before he covered his mouth and looked up at his crewmates who now hold new smiles on their faces. Almost evil like and he can’t actually believe that this is happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat before speaking. “H-how?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard you and Carlos talking by the truck at the scene.” Marjan piped up from beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marwani, you were eavesdropping on my conversation?” TK asked, his eyebrow raised at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marjan shrugged, trying her best to look innocent. “Maybe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK nodded slowly before he glanced around the room. No this had to be some sort of joke. He chuckled nervously. “You guys are just messing with me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ha ha</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay, that’s really funny. You had me going for a second there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we?” Judd’s smirk grew as he spoke. “Tyler Kennedy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK’s eyes widened as the words left Judd’s mouth. A groan escaped his lips as he leaned his head against the back of the couch. “Oh my god, I hate you all.” He mumbled, unable to look any of his teammates in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, it’s not that bad!” Paul said, a chuckle hidden in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” TK finally opened his eyes. “Why are you laughing then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause we love messing with you, kid.” Judd said as he too began laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that I’m well aware of.” TK mumbled as he ran a hand down his face, but found himself smiling as the laughter continued around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was going to be a problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK spotted Carlos leaning against his familiar blue Camaro as he stepped out of the firehouse and he walked over to him, instantly falling against him. Carlos wrapped his arms around TK’s frame and placed a soft kiss on his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” Carlos asked as they pulled away from each other, but TK stayed close, embracing Carlos’ body heat against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With you? Always.” TK whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Tyler!” Judd’s voice boomed from across the parking lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have fun Tyler Kennedy!” Came Marjan’s and TK swore he could hear the sound of Mateo and Paul’s laughs as they echoed around him. He sighed heavily, leaning his forehead onto Carlos’ shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that all about?” Carlos asked, his voice loud in TK’s ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK shook his head as he raised it. “Marjan heard you call me my name at the accident site and told everyone else. I’ve been tortured all day long with it, so thanks a lot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos bit his lip to try and hold back a smile. “Oh you poor thing, I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you look real sorry with that smile on your face.” TK snapped, although there was no bite to his words. The friendly banter between him and Carlos had been one of his favourite things about their growing relationship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, by the way, I’m not sure if someone has told you but </span>
  <b>you’re so cute when you pout</b>
  <span>.” Carlos whispered as if it was a secret between the two of them. TK’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he tilted his head slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t pout.” TK stated in defense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do so, when people say your name, you instantly pout. It’s quite adorable actually.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TK shook his head. “I don’t like the sound of that. Does that mean this isn’t going to stop anytime soon then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos pretended to think for a moment before he smiled. “Nope, probably not, Tyler -” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words were cut off as TK pushed himself forwards, grabbing Carlos’ lips in a kiss to silence him. The thing about this whole situation was that TK had known since the moment that he had met these new people, that he would be able to trust them with anything. It was a wall that no one had ever been able to break down before, until they had come along. Here in Austin, he had felt safe enough with these new family members by his side. Now he felt as though he could tell them anything and everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And one day, he knew he would be able to. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy TK Strand Week! I can't wait to see all the lovely creations dedicated to this wonderful character! </p><p>As always, thank you for reading! It is much appreciated! Kudos and comments are always welcomed if you have time to leave one! I read every single one and they make me so happy! &lt;3</p><p>Title taken from "Family" by The Chainsmokers and Kygo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>